Alexandra Alshavin
| Casualname = Sasha | Age = 21 (Post Vorn-Thenadier Campaign) 22 (Post Vorn-Thenadier Campaign)| Gender=Female | Haircolor=Black | Eyecolor=Black | Birthplace= Legnica, Zhcted | Status= Alive | Weapon= Bargren | Element= Fire | Territory= Legnica | Occupation= Mediator(Former) Lord of Legnica Commander of the Silver Meteor Army | Position = Vanadis of Zhcted Lord of Legnica | Army= Legnica Army | Kingdom= Zhcted }} Alexandra Alshavin (アレクサンドラ.アルシャーヴィン) is one of the seven titular and primary Vanadis of the Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. Formerly a mediator and even the strongest of all Vanadis, Sasha would defend Zhcted from any invading kingdoms and her reputation for her valor and noble has earned the citizen of Zhcted respect, including her fellow Vanadis Ellenora Viltara and Ludmira Lurie. Unfortunately, she suffers an unknown illness that weakens her and forced her out-of-commission from her position as the mediator of Zhcted, which succeeded by her fellow Vanadis, Sophia Obertas and became almost vulnerable against all enemies and even her other fellow Vanadis. Regardless the risk of her illness, Sasha is willing to take any chances to defend Zhcted even if the illness itself shorten her lifespan. It is also through her long acquaintance with Ellen, Sasha has became Tigrevrumud Vorn's ally after he ended the Brune Civil War by defeating Thenadier and enthroned Princess Regin as the new heir of Brune. Character Infomation Appearance Sasha is much In her clothes, Sasha is seen in black blouse which is covered her bust. She is also has two .In her sick bed, Sasha is often seen Personality As one of the veteran Vanadis of all, Sasha is actually a soft-heart Plot Backstory Prior her service as the mediator in Zhcted, Sasha managed to halt both Ellen and Persuade The Frost Mind Vanadis to Break Down Thenardier Main Article:Two Vanadis Rivalry Arc The news about Tigre's "defection" had extended itself to Zhcted, including on Sasha's place where she heard the news from Sophie. When both Ellen and Mira waged war against each other, Sasha would rather not to interfere the duel between the Vanadis as she is conviced that some day the Vanadis would put their differences aside and put the bad family feud away. Powers and abilities Vralt (Dragonic Weaponry) & Dragonic Skills (Veda) Ellen's primary weapon is her Vralt (Dragonic Weaponry), Arifar, the Sword of Wind. Although Ellen is also mastered in any combat skills and any weaponry other than Arifar, Ellen is often uses her signature weapon often to summon winds which rumored to blow almost 3 platoons in a single strike. It is also Ellen's favorite weapon. Trivia *Sasha is among the 7 Vanadis (along with Sophie), who holds 3 positions as a warlord, peacemaker and the minister of Zhcted.She is also the only Vanadis remained inactive due to her poor health condition resulted from her odd disease. *Sasha is one of the few Vanadis who has two Vanadis nicknames, along with Ellen and Eliza. *Her odd health problems isn't just her worries, it is also giving an advantage for her foes to . Category:Female Characters Category:Vanadis